


Filled With Significance

by Hekate1308



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: When he first realized Lewis was somewhat jumpy, James could easily have attributed it to several factors.Lewis Christmas story.
Relationships: James Hathaway/Robert Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Filled With Significance

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

When he first realized Lewis was somewhat jumpy, James could easily have attributed it to several factors. They hadn’t had a proper case for a while now; the weather was far from ideal; and most of all, the holiday stress was bound to get to one eventually.

Only that none of those reasons made any kind of sense. Far from being the copper who couldn’t wait for the next murder, Lewis had always happily declared that “the less people kill each other, the better”; he’d never complained about snow in his life; and, perhaps the most secret of the three – Lewis absolutely, completely und utterly _adored_ Christmas.

Even with the sometimes painful recollections the holidays could and would bring – he’d sometimes spoken about the festivities back when his wife had been alive and the children had been small – he loved Christmas. Loved the tacky decorations, the over-emphasis on being cheerful, he even loved – as James had discovered one evening and then been unable to make use of the knowledge, since Lewis’ boyish delight made sarcasm ill-advised and anything other than being charmed impossible – the corny Christmas specials that were making their rounds on the telly.

So what could it be?

Lewis himself answered his questions a few days later during their post-work pints at the pub. “Don’t know what’s the matter with me lately, James; but at times, I feel like I’m being followed.”

He immediately perked up at that, but the inspector shook his head. “No, mean; don’t think it’s anything, really. It’s just that sometimes, I could swear someone’s on my tail. Suppose I must be growing old and paranoid after all.”

James could have said a lot of things about that, mainly that being old was the last thing he would have associated with a Robbie Lewis of any age, but wisely chose to instead get another pint.

And yet it was James who was fated, just as the last week before Christmas had begun, to discover the reason for Lewis’ uneasiness.

He left Lewis’ place somewhat earlier than usual, since they’d decided to get an early night and tackle some overdue end-of-the-year-reports the next day; and if he’d not happened to glance towards the street corner, he’d never have noticed it, but there – a shadow quickly darting away.

Now, if there was one thing in the world James trusted, it was Lewis’ instincts, and so he acted.

With a few decided strides, he was at the corner; and another few steps quickly brought him in sight of a man a few years younger than himself, hurrying away.

“Wait!”

He reluctantly stood still and James advanced. “Police, sir – Sergeant James Hathaway. Would you mind telling me –“

He broke off, for, even if the man hadn’t grumbled “Of bloody course” with the slightest hint of a Geordie accent; even if he hadn’t looked like the spitting image of one much close to James’ heart than he should have been; even if he’d never imagined what a younger version of a certain someone would have looked like; he would have known these eyes anywhere. And so, he could only exclaim, “Mark?”

“Told you all about me, has he?” he asked morosely. “Wondering what the prodigal son is doing by returning here?”

“More wondering why you wouldn’t just knock and come in” he told him the truth. Really, Lewis’ son hiding at street corners and watching his fathers place was more than a little ridiculous. Certainly, Lewis would be glad to see him. “You would be more than welcome.”

Because he still looked sceptical, James than had the idea to suggest having pints at Lewis’ local, an offer that was, if somewhat reluctantly, accepted.

* * *

Once they were sitting down – Mark looking about as if getting acquainted with a place his father frequented – James seized his chance. “You don’t have to worry. Your father has always talked very fondly of you.”

“Oh, so he has indeed, now? Talked about me and Lyn? With you?”

He had no idea why he’d sound so hostile. “Naturally the subject matter came up. We’re partners.”

Mark looked away, then back at him. “Bit posh for him, aren’t you?”

Now he was starting to feel angry. Who was he to decide who Lewis got to spend his time with? “I’ll have you know Inspector Lewis is a very worldly man.” _Which you would know if you bothered to pick up the phone from time to time_ , he wished to add but didn’t. He didn’t want there to be any hard words between his governor and his son, should he eventually decided to let him know he was in town after all.

“Inspector” he mumbled, then added, somewhat louder. “A few days before Christmas, and that’s where I am. Having drinks with my dad’s toy boy.”

James had been taking a sip of his drink and promptly started to cough it up.

“Oh sorry” he said, not sounding sorry at all, “Boyfriend? That better?”

“I – we’re not together” he said, going back through their interactions and finding to his horror that they all could be interpreted as those of a significant other worried about their partner indeed. “We’re work partners.”

Mark snorted. “Come off it, man! I’ve seen you step up with him half a dozen times already, and most of those you were stull there when I left!”

Despite everything, this sounded so much like Lewis that he had to smile.

“And unless this is some type of coup de foudre scenario, that expression doesn’t pertain to me, so you can leave it off with the whole it’s not what it looks like thing.”

“But it’s not” he protested somewhat feebly. “We’re work partners. He’s my governor.”

Mark blinked. “If that’s how governors treat their bagmen, I’m beginning to understand why Dad had to eb at Morse’s beck and call at all times. Although I suppose Mum would have noticed if they’d had an affair.”

“We’re not having an affair” he said firmly.

Oh oh – Mark’s eyes were narrowing in the way Lewis’ did when he had a hunch on a case. “Alright. Let’s say I believe that there’s no rumpy-pumpy” (again, that similarity, going straight to James’ heart) “going on. But you’d like there to be, would you?”

James swallowed then repeated “We’re not having an affair.”

“That’s hardly an answer.”

“I don’t have to answer to you.”

Unexpectedly Mark laughed. “I can see why Dad took you on as bagman. He’s got it with the cantankerous sods – should’ve seen Morse in his prime the half-a-dozen times Dad got him over our doorstep. And of course he and Mum loved their bickering.”

James becoming suddenly very aware that he and Lewis bickered on a regular basis made it difficult to find a reply.

“Come on, I’m not that backward.”

“Then why were you lurking around Lewis’ house?” he finally demanded.

“Not sure I’d be welcome” he mumbled, causing James to shake his head.

“You’ve got it good!” he then argued. “You’re police too, after all. And there were words before I left – I shouldn’t have, but I lashed out after Mum’s death. Felt he hadn’t paid enough attention to her or us, thanks to work. It wasn’t pretty. He tell you?”

James could only shake his head. Much as Lewis had lamented at times that his son was still trying to find himself on the other end of the world, no word of a quarrel had ever passed his lips; and he was rather ready to bet that he’d never even considered them to have quarrelled in the first place than being angry at his son for hard words thrown at him in his grief.

“So you are sure” he asked, sounding suddenly much younger and more scared, “That he’d be happy to see me?”

“I know it.”

“Staring at his house every evening for a week might not have been a good idea” he admitted and James realized something else – Lewis’ instincts had once again been right, but at the same time, they’d also let him know there was no danger for him, so he’d not paid too much attention.

“I’ll knock” he then decided, “And if he’s already in bed, I’ll call tomorrow.”

James nodded.

He emptied his pint. “Thanks, James.”

“You’re welcome.”

“And” he actually winked at him, and anyone looking so much like Lewis winking at him would and did make him blush “don’t worry about… the other thing. My lips are sealed.”

James honestly contemplated another drink or three, but instead went home.

* * *

He had been plucking way on his guitar, very much not trying to think of Mark and Robbie Lews, and very close to wishing them out of existence altogether, if they kept an honest man like himself from having any rest at all, when his phone rang. Since it was close to one am, he assumed it was an emergency, but instead it was a very happy, downright ecstatic Lewis.

“Mark came home for the holidays!”

“That’s great” he managed to say, figuring he’d not mentioned their meeting.

“Yes, turns out it’s been a big misunderstanding – thought his old father wouldn’t want to see him – but he’s here now, and he’s staying well into the new year. He’s sleeping in the guest room now; no reason to keep paying for a hotel.”

It seemed that James wasn’t the only one unable to say no to a determined Robbie Lewis.

“You’ll come over for Christmas, won’t you, James? So you can meet Lyn and her little one, and Mark.”

Up until this point, they hadn’t talked about how they planned on spending the holidays, and if James would have imagined Robbie wanted to introduce his children to anyone, it would have been Laura Hobson; but in his confusion, he had accepted before ever realizing he was going to do so in the first place.

And that was how he ended up on Lewis’ doorstep on Christmas Eve. They’d briefly touched upon the subject at work, but it had mostly been Lewis assuring him that no, he didn’t have to bring anything (he’d gotten a bottle of wine anyway because it would have felt wrong not to); in reality, he was looking forward to spending more time with him again, since of course he’d given his evenings lately to the self-proclaimed prodigal son who had returned.

It was the same Mark who opened the door to him, grinning brightly. Lyn proved to have inherited her father’s eyes and his affable manner as well, drawing him into a hug as soon as he was in the house; and Lewis’ grandson soon managed to wiggle him into carrying him around since he was taller than his dad.

“You’ll spoil him that way” Lewis told him as he lifted him onto his shoulders again.

“I don’t mind, sir.”

Like the royal family, they had already pit up their Christmas tree; and so they sat all under it together, very snug and comfortable and (James shield away from the thought lest it prove too tempting) rather like a family; and when it was time for him to go, Lyn, Tobias, Mark and little Bobby all bid him goodbye most affably, Lewis himself accompanying him to the door.

Only to stop and shake his head. “That’s our Lyn. Once she’s put her mind to something, there’s no stopping her, like Val.”

“Sir?”

And _Robbie_ pointed above the door.

Where a mistletoe was hanging.

James spluttered.

Lewis was watching him carefully, then shook his head. “And I thought I was going crazy in my old days.”

He tentatively reached out and grasped his hand. James was at this point rather sure he’d entered a parallel universe.

“But then Mark dropped a few hints… Lyn as well… you know, about how very loyal you were and that I tend to talk a lot about it, and with how much time we spent together… if I’m wrong, lad, just tell me, I promise I won’t –“

How he took the courage to kiss him, James had no idea.

When he pulled back, Robbie said, “Ah. Not wrong, then.”

“No. Definitely not wrong” he confirmed.

Robbie smiled the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen and kissed him again “Come over for Christmas dinner tomorrow, eh?”

He could only nod.

“And James? Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Robbie.”


End file.
